Une soirée agitée
by ByaRenFangirl
Summary: Et si, profitant d'une fête à bord du Thousand Sunny, Zoro se montrait plus qu'entreprenant avec le cuisinier de l'équipage ? OS, ZoSan.


Bon, c'est ma première fic, désolée si c'est pas génial, mais hésitez pas à donner des conseils au niveau de l'écriture ! Et aussi, s'il y a des détails de One Piece que je n'ai pas respecté, des incohérences dans la fic, ou des fautes d'orthographe, vous pouvez les signaler aussi. ;) Et désolée, je trouve que c'est un peu OOC aussi... ^^'

Sinon, à la base, c'était une commande d'une amie, avec le thème "cuisine" (thème que j'ai très peu respecté)... Bon, j'ai au moins respecté le couple et le rating demandés ! (J'avoue que je pensais pas commencer par une fic One Piece...)

Enjoy !

* * *

Le Thousand Sunny voguait tranquillement sur une mer paisible, fait rarissime sur Grand Line. Les membres de l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille vaquaient donc à leurs occupations habituelles. C'était le soir, la nuit tombait déjà. L'équipage venait de reprendre la mer, en quittant Thriller Bark, et pour fêter leur nouvelle victoire ainsi que l'arrivée de leur nouveau compagnon, bien qu'ils se fichent d'avoir une raison, il avait été décidé d'organiser une fête à bord du navire, fête qui démarrait à peine.

Quelques heures plus tard, la fête était bien avancée. Ils avaient commencé par un dîner "normal", dans leur salle à manger habituelle, chacun avait fait un discours (peu constructif pour la plupart) pour l'arrivée de Brook, puis la soirée avait dégénéré à cause de l'alcool (mais c'était prévu par l'équipage, évidemment).

Les seuls dans un état plus ou moins valable étaient Chopper, Nami, Robin, Sanji et Zoro.

Les quatres autres se trouvaient sur le pont, débitant des phrases sans aucun sens et riant pour des broutilles, pendant que le renne tentait de les raisonner, en vain.

Les deux seuls membres féminins de l'équipage, ayant plus d'autorité que Chopper, les surveillaient, calmement assises sur le pont, se préparant à intervenir au cas où ils prendraient un mât pour un ennemi et voudraient le combattre (entre autres âneries ayant déjà eu lieu à plusieurs reprises lors de ces beuveries).

Sanji, lui, restait dans la cale, continuant à cuisiner, à la fois pour quand les plus affamés voulaient se resservir, et à la fois des desserts sucrés ou autres douceurs pour les deux demoiselles du bateau.

Et enfin, l'épéïste était... introuvable. Mais personne ne s'en souciait, puisqu'il était probablement en train de dormir dans un endroit quelconque. S'il n'était pas encore assez saoul pour rejoindre les moins raisonnables, et s'il n'était as en train de surveiller ces derniers, il ne pouvait que dormir. Enfin, c'est ce que chacun (dans ceux capables de se poser la question) pensait.

Sanji restait à la cuisine. Entre les visites de Luffy tous les quarts d'heures pour redemander un plat de viande, il cuisinait pour Nami et Robin, espérant bien se faire voir. Il entendit des pas dans l'escalier qui menait à la cuisine.

"Luffy veut encore manger ?! Avec un pas lent comme ça au lieu de ses habituelles arrivées bruyantes, je pense que c'est mieux de l'envoyer dormir... Il va nous vider toute la réserve de nourriture dès notre départ sinon !" pensa-t-il.

Il fut surpris lorsqu'il vit entrer Zoro.

"Ah, c'est juste toi, face de cactus.

- Ouais, je viens chercher de l'alcool.

- T'en as pas déjà eu assez ?!"

Sanji lança tout de même une bouteille à Zoro, qui l'attrapa au vol.

"Va plutôt dire ça à Luffy et aux autres."

Répondit-il en vidant la bouteille d'un trait.

"Je sais que tu tiens bien l'alcool, mais quand même, fais gaffe, j'ai du mal à te supporter normalement, alors te supporter bourré..."

Sanji parlait tout en continuant sa cuisine, et Zoro s'était approché. Le cuisinier, sans faire attention à son "camarade", plongea une cuillère dans le bol où se trouvait ce qui semblait être la pâte d'un gâteau au chocolat, puis la porta à ses lèvres pour goûter. Il ne goûta qu'une partie du contenu de la cuillère, qu'il garda en main.

"Parfait, ça devrait plaire à Nami-chan et à Robin-chan, il ne me reste plus qu'à faire cuire !", pensa-t-il.

Zoro avait maintenant fait le tour du bar, et était à côté du cuisinier. Ce dernier sortit de ses pensées.

"Zoro ? Qu'est-ce que tu fo-"

Il dût néanmoins s'interrompre, car Zoro venait juste de lui lécher le chocolat qui restait au coin de ses lèvres, et était maintenant en train de l'embrasser. De surprise, il fit tomber le contenu de sa cuillère à moitié remplie dans sa chemise, qu'il avait laissée légèrement entrouverte. Puis, il le repoussa brutalement.

"Putain, mais ça va pas ?! Je t'avais bien dit de faire gaffe à l'alcool !"

Mais, sans répondre, il l'embrassa à nouveau, lui immobilisa ses deux poignets d'une main, le colla contre le plan de travail, et commença à déboutonner sa chemise de l'autre main. Sanji n'arrivait pas à se dégager, ayant une force physique inférieure, et l'épéïste finissait déjà de lui ôter son haut. Zoro fut néanmoins bien obligé de stopper leur baiser, pour pouvoir respirer.

"Putain, mais arrê-"

Cette fois, il commença à lécher le chocolat qui avait coulé sur son torse.

"Arrête...!

- ... Tu ne penses pas qu'il vaudrait mieux éviter de gâcher tout ça...? Y'a pas à dire, tu cuisines vraiment bien..."

Sanji décida tout de même de mettre ses principes de côté pour une fois.

"C'est pas le moment de penser à ç- Aaah !"

Ayant fini de récupérer la nourriture sur le torse du blond, Zoro avait pris entre ses dents l'un des tétons de ce dernier et le mordillait avidement.

Voyant qu'il était impossible d'arrêter son collègue par la force ou par des ordres, et qu'il aurait été stupide d'appeler à l'aide, il essaya de le raisonner par une autre méthode.

"Et si les autres se ramènent ?! On fait quoi, hein ?!

- C'est tout ce qui te dérange...? On peut aller autre part, alors...

- Bon, j'ai compris, arrête. C'est pas drôle, ton petit jeu."

Sanji fit un petit sourire, plus pour se rassurer qu'autre chose.

""Jeu"...? Qui a dit que je jouais ? Je suis on ne peut plus sérieux, là."

Le sourire du cuisinier s'effaça.

"Putain, t'es complètement bourré ! Vider une bouteille entière cul-sec, c'est bon pour personne !"

Son interlocuteur lui répondit en faisant un suçon sur l'un de ses pectoraux.

"Arrête, je te dis !"

Il commençait à paniquer totalement. Pas moyen de le stopper lui-même, de demander à quelqu'un de l'arrêter, et encore moins de le faire renoncer à... ce qu'il voulait faire. L'autre commença à lui desserrer la ceinture de son pantalon. C'en fût trop pour Sanji.

"Tu l'auras voulu !"

Etant dans l'impossibilité d'utiliser la Jambe du Diable, il lui envoya donc un coup de pied sur le flanc gauche. Mais, Zoro sortit à moitié l'un de ses sabres de son fourreau, ce qui para le coup.

"Ma prime est supérieure à la tienne, dis-toi que ce n'est pas pour rien...

- Enfoiré...!"

Sanji dût se résoudre à abandonner. Il n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir par la force, et ne savait plus comment essayer de le raisonner. Il venait de lui enlever son pantalon.

"Pourquoi tu fais ça, connard...?!

- ... Ca fait un bout de temps que j'ai envie de toi. Je ne peux plus m'en empêcher.

- "Un bout de temps"...?

- Depuis... Ton arrivée sur le bâteau.

- Bon sang, tu tiens mieux l'alcool, d'habitude, je sais pas ce qui t'arrive, là, mais arrête de nous sortir des conneries pareilles !"

Sans lui répondre, il enleva le dernier rempart, s'agenouilla, et commença à titiller son gland du bout de la langue sans plus attendre. Sanji commença, malgré lui, à ressentir de l'excitation.

"A... Arrête..."

Il s'arrêta, en effet, mais fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, et se mit à lécher le sexe sur sa longueur. Puis, lorsqu'il vit qu'il était maintenant vraiment dur, il le prit entièrement dans sa bouche.

"Je... t'ai dit... d'a- Aaah..! D'a... rrêter...!

- Tu en es sûr...? Ce n'est pas ce que ton corps en pense..."

Pour pouvoir parler, l'épéïste avait dû obéïr au cuisinier. Mais, le sentant proche de la jouissance, il n'aurait pas tardé à le délaisser. De son côté, Sanji se surprenait à commencer à vouloir en demander plus, contrairement à ce qu'il avait dit quelques secondes auparavant.

"Non, c'est pas possible, j'ai bu un peu, ça doit être ça...! Non... Ca ne peut être que ça ! C'est impossible que je sois attiré par... un homme ! Soit je suis en train d'halluciner, soit je suis pas dans mon état normal, comme lui !", pensait-il.

Trop occupé par ses réflexions, sans qu'il ait le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit, il se retrouva plaqué contre le sol par un Zoro maintenant tout aussi habillé que lui. Ce dernier tenta de lui écarter les jambes, chose qui s'avéra impossible, puisqu'il résistait.

"Arrête..." continua-t-il, de manière plus mécanique qu'autre chose, sans qu'il ait l'air de le penser vraiment.

Son vis à vis le lâcha un instant, mais appuyant tout de même ses mains de part et d'autre de sa tête pour qu'il ne s'en aille pas. Sanji, lui, afficha un air surpris et... déçu...?

"Si tu le veux vraiment, demande-le sérieusement ! Si tu le dis en le pensant, j'arrêterai.

- Putain, arrête de raconter des conneries !

- Je te demande si tu veux continuer ou pas.

- Tu n'es même pas conscient de ce que tu racontes !

- Réponds !"

Sanji se tût. Auparavant, s'il avait sû qu'une telle situation allait arriver, il savait qu'il aurait refusé. Mais, il n'avait aucune envie d'arrêter. Il ne savait pas si c'était uniquement pour le plaisir sexuel, ou s'il se découvrait quelques sentiments envers l'homme au-dessus de lui. Il avait l'impression que les deux raisons étaient justes, mais ne voulait pas y croire. Dans le second cas, puisqu'il était persuadé que l'autre était complètement ivre, continuer n'aurait mené à rien. Mais dans le premier cas... Continuer était une bonne chose. Après tout, s'il était vraiment saoul, il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'il ne se rappelle de rien le lendemain. Sanji, sans savoir vraiment ce qu'il faisait, suivant plus son instinct, sans avoir les réflexions ci-dessus, hocha doucement la tête.

"Dis-le.

- ...on...i...ue...

- Je n'ai pas entendu.

- Continue...

- Tu es vraiment sûr...?"

Sanji se demanda comment, tout en étant inconscient de ses actes, il était possible de mettre autant la pression. Il ne put s'empêcher de sortir de ses gonds.

"Putain, je t'ai dit de continuer !

- ... Tu vois, quand tu veux..."

Lorsque Zoro tenta à nouveau de lui faire ouvrir ses jambes, le cuisinier se laissa faire. Mais, il se crispa lorsqu'il sentit un doigt entrer dans son intimité.

"Détends-toi."

Il obéït du mieux qu'il pût. Il retint un fort gémissement lorsqu'un second doigt vint rejoindre le premier, mais laissa échapper un cri lorsqu'un troisième s'ajouta. Quand il sentit que son partenaire s'y était habitué, l'épéïste commença à bouger ses doigts de différentes manières. Puis, quand un long cri de plaisir s'échappa de la bouche du premier, sous un regard rééllement déçu, le second enleva ses doigts. Il approcha son bassin de l'entrée du blond, et quand il comprit ce qui allait suivre, il commença à paniquer.

"Ne t'en fais pas, j'irai doucement."

Puis, lorsqu'il s'aperçut que l'homme tant désiré était un peu plus rassuré (sans l'être totalement pour autant), il le pénétra lentement. Son amant serra les dents pour ne pas crier et ferma les yeux tellement fort que des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

"Je t'ai dit de te détendre... Essaie, au moins..."

Sanji essaya comme il le pût. Lorsque la douleur sembla avoir un peu disparu, l'épéïste s'enfonça au plus profond, toujours aussi lentement, et commença à bouger doucement. Il cherchait à atteindre le point qu'il avait pu toucher du bout des doigts. Il sût rapidement quand il l'eût retrouvé grâce aux cris de son partenaire. Il commença alors à accélérer progressivement ses va-et-viens.

Pour Sanji, la douleur s'effaçait peu à peu pour laisser place à de plus en plus de plaisir. Il ne s'y serait jamais attendu. Il ne pouvait cependant plus s'empêcher de hurler, tandis que l'autre poussait de longs râles.

"... P... Plus..."

Il fût lui-même surpris par cette demande. Mais ce fût tout ce qu'il réussit à articuler, car son partenaire comprit rapidement ce qu'il voulait et continua à accélérer le mouvement, et y mit encore plus de force. Puis, il prit en main son sexe, et commença à faire des va-et-viens, d'abord lents, puis plus énergétiques. Sanji, lui, commença à faire des mouvements de bassin pour accentuer le contact.

Ils continuèrent ainsi durant ce qui leur sembla être une éternité, toujours de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort. Le cuisinier vint le premier, et ce ne fut qu'après quelques instants que Zoro se libéra en lui.

Après un petit moment de silence où l'on ne pouvait qu'entendre leurs respirations encore essouflées, il se retira et s'assit aux côtés du blond. Comme un peu plus tôt, il se pencha vers lui et le réembrassa. Sanji, après une seconde d'hésitation, lui répondit. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, rien n'aurait pu le surprendre plus que la phrase qu'il entendit.

"Je t'aime."

Sanji, n'étant plus en état de penser correctement, ne pouvait pas répondre sur ses rééls sentiments. De plus, à quoi bon, si l'autre n'était pas sérieux...? Il se releva, s'assit, et ses larmes se mirent à couler.

"Crétin... Demain, t'auras tout oublié, et on va recommencer à s'engueuler comme toujours...

- ... Attends... Durant tout ce temps... Tu as vraiment cru que je n'étais pas conscient de ce que je faisais...?

- ... Quoi...?

- Si tu avais refusé, en pensant que j'étais sobre, tu te serais foutu de moi après, non ?

- ...

- ... Tu ne m'as pas répondu...

- ... "Répondu"...?"

Pour toute explication, son interlocuteur l'embrassa à nouveau, et dût se répéter.

"Je t'aime. Et ce depuis que tu es entré dans l'équipage.

- ... Je... Moi aussi... Enfin... Je crois..."

S'en suivit un long silence plutôt gêné, durant lequel le cuisinier se calma et tenta de faire le point sur sa situation, puis ils se rhabillèrent. Il ne pût s'empêcher de rougir lorsque celui qui semblait maintenant être son amant l'embrassa à nouveau mais lui répondit tout de même. Il se maudit pour tant de faiblesse, s'apercevant qu'il ressentait vraiment quelque chose à son égard. Après tout, cela faisait probablement un bon moment qu'il reniait ses sentiments... Il se rappela de ce qui s'était passé quelques jours auparavant, à Thriller Bark. A quel point il avait eu peur de le perdre quand il avait voulu se sacrfier pour sauver Luffy. Et, il semblerait qu'il avait également ressenti de la jalousie à ce moment là...

Ils durent se séparer en entendant quelqu'un débouler l'escalier qui menait à la cuisine à cet instant.

"On remet ça quand tu veux, ero-cook ! lui lança-t-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie de la pièce avec son air habituel.

- Ne pense pas que je me laisserai faire si facilement la prochaine fois, bretteur du dimanche !"

Il lui avait répondu sans trop réfléchir, mais n'était au final pas mécontent d'avoir répondu aussi ouvertement. Luffy arriva dans la pièce en courant à ce moment. Il ne remarqua pas le sourire étrangement complice de ses deux amis.

"Vous parliez de quoiii ?

- Rien, laisse tomber..."

Pour toute réponse, Sanji lui sortit un plat de viande -maintenu au chaud dans le four depuis un moment- pour éviter toute question ou tout commentaire. Il se jeta dessus sans même remarquer que ses deux compagnons s'embrassaient langoureusement.

* * *

J'avais pas d'idée pour la fin... Elle est un peu bâclée, et j'essayais de faire un truc pas trop guimauvesque...

Bref, des reviews...? *o* Pitié... C'est pour aider une pauvre débutante en fanfics à survivre !

Oh, et merci d'avoir lu ce... euh... OENI ? (Objet Ecrit Non Identifié)


End file.
